


can't take my eyes off you

by nightswatch



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gyms, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightswatch/pseuds/nightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras sees Grantaire doing one-armed push-ups at the gym and he just can't seem to be able to look away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't take my eyes off you

**Author's Note:**

> [weisbrot](http://weisbrot.tumblr.com/) drew [this super great comic](http://weisbrot.tumblr.com/post/114695243323/hahahah-ok-so-i-made-this-comic-on-a-whim-mostly) and I just had to write the thing. (The comic was inspired by this [AU post](http://bisexualclarke.tumblr.com/post/110467148603/here-have-some-aus-as-if-there-arent-enough-on).)

To be honest, Enjolras had never really seen himself as someone who’d one day be paying for a gym membership. He wasn’t a huge fan of weight-lifting, which he’d thought was all that people did at gyms. He hadn’t been _entirely_ wrong. Except that the gym that Jehan had dragged him to for a yoga class a couple of months ago had a lot more to offer than just that.

Enjolras still went to those yoga classes with Jehan, but he’d also started to come by on his own, just to try out other things. He paid for it after all. So he went swimming every now and then and sometimes he ended up on a treadmill. He’d never been a huge fan of running, but he knew that if – or more likely _when_ – he ended up being chased by the police again, he’d thank himself for it.

He still stayed far, far away from the weight room, though.

Occasionally he’d peek inside on his way to the showers and frown at the equipment because he didn’t even know what most of it was for. Only today something else caught his eye. Over by the wall a guy was doing push-ups. And not only was he doing push-ups, he was also doing them with just one arm.

That on its own would have probably been impressive enough, but it was _Grantaire_ who was doing them _._ He had one arm tucked behind his back, curls falling into this face, little beads of sweat on his skin, breathing heavily. Vaguely, Enjolras had known that Grantaire also had a membership for this gym, he’d just never seen him around.

Now that Enjolras had seen him, however, he didn’t seem to be able to look away. And maybe the image of Grantaire with his shirt sticking to his body and his sweaty curls and his arms and his tattoos caused Enjolras’ brain to short-circuit or maybe he just spent way too much time with Courfeyrac, but the only thing me managed to do was to whisper, “Just fuck me up.”

And as if that wasn’t embarrassing enough already, just when Enjolras had regained enough control of his body to just leave, Grantaire looked up and saw Enjolras standing in the doorway, downright gaping at him.

Grantaire only blinked at him, still propped up on one hand, and before he could say anything, Enjolras made a quick escape to the showers, nearly tripping over one of the potted plants next to the door.

Enjolras took a shower that might have been a little colder and a little longer than strictly necessary, doing his best not to think of Grantaire. Or _his arms_. Or about the fact that he’d completely embarrassed himself and that Grantaire would probably never let him live this down.

One week later found Enjolras right back by the entrance of the weight room. Just to take a peek. To see if Grantaire was here today as well. He’d seen him two days ago at the Musain, but much to Enjolras’ surprise, Grantaire hadn’t said a word about their encounter at the gym. Maybe Grantaire hadn’t realized that it had been him, or maybe he hadn’t cared all that much.

As Enjolras had expected, Grantaire was back in the same spot as the week before. But today he wasn’t doing push-ups, he was doing crunches, which was even worse because now Grantaire was looking right at him, smirking when he saw him standing in the doorway.

Enjolras took a deep breath and quickly turned away. It made the whole thing one hundred percent more mortifying, because this time Grantaire had definitely seen him, had definitely recognized him, and Enjolras wasn’t so sure if he’d ever be able to look Grantaire in the eye again without his face going beet-red.

When he stepped out of the shower a little later, Enjolras had managed to convince himself that it wasn’t all that bad. He was proven otherwise when he walked into the locker room and came across Grantaire, now obviously done with his workout, peeling off his sweaty clothes.

“Enjolras,” Grantaire said as he stepped out of his shorts, eyeing Enjolras with a grin, “fancy seeing you here.”

“Yeah,” Enjolras only said. People might call him eloquent, but in certain situations that whole way-with-words thing went right out the window. Enjolras fumbled with the lock of his locker, still feeling Grantaire’s eyes on him.

“Well,” Grantaire said from behind him, “since you seem to be so interested in the weight room, feel free to join me next time.”

The only thing Enjolras managed was some sort of strangled noise that was neither a no nor a yes, because Grantaire was standing right behind him and he was practically naked and Enjolras absolutely couldn’t turn around because he didn’t need to give his mind any more incentive to think about Grantaire in ways that he certainly shouldn’t be thinking about him.

The following week, Enjolras promised himself that he wouldn’t even look in the direction of the weight room. No need to embarrass himself any further. He picked a treadmill by the window and put on the playlist that Courfeyrac had made for him, his thoughts wandering, making lists in his mind that he’d write down later on.

He didn’t even notice that someone had stepped up behind him. Which was why Enjolras nearly fell flat on his face on the treadmill when he saw the reflection of someone standing behind him in the glass of the window. He turned off the treadmill, his heart hammering in his chest. Enjolras turned around and saw that the person who’d just so casually scared the shit out of him was Grantaire, looking much too amused for his own good.

“Careful there,” Grantaire said once Enjolras had yanked his headphones out of his ears.

Enjolras huffed. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m just paying you a visit,” Grantaire said, winking at him. “And I’m actually saying hello instead of just staring.”

Enjolras opened his mouth to protest, but quickly closed it again. Because Grantaire was right. “Sorry about that, I was just,” he shrugged, “impressed, I suppose.”

“Push-ups really aren’t that impressive.”

“They are for people who can’t even do one with two arms, let alone with one.”

“Well, you know what they say about practice.” Grantaire smirked. “I could teach you.”

“I think I’d rather not try it. I’d probably hurt myself.”

Grantaire laughed. “More than when you nearly fall off your treadmill?”

Enjolras narrowed his eyes. “Well, whose fault was that?”

“It’s definitely not my fault that you run with such determination that you forget that you’re not the only one here.”

“You could have…” Enjolras trailed off, deciding that the best course of action would be to remove himself from this situation. He’d just cut his workout short today. “Never mind, I have to go take a shower.”

“You’ve been here for like ten minutes.”

“How would you know?”

“Oh, I saw you walk past the weight room. Seemed like you were trying really hard to look straight ahead.”

If Enjolras’ face hadn’t been bright red before, it certainly was right now. “I wasn’t… I mean, I was…”

“Hey, I’m just joking,” Grantaire said, his lips twitching. “Where else would you have looked other than straight ahead? If you look around too much, you might walk straight into a plant or something.”

Grantaire was most definitely making fun of him now and, well, Enjolras probably deserved it. “Exactly,” Enjolras said lowly and started moving towards the door. “I’ll see you around.”

“Wait a second,” Grantaire said, following at his heels. “I was wondering…”

“I don’t want to learn how to do crunches either,” Enjolras said. “Or weight-lifting or–”

“That’s not what I was going to suggest, but good to know,” Grantaire interrupted. “Actually… you know, they have this juice bar thing… I’ve never tried it, but apparently it’s super healthy and all that. And they have soups. Sandwiches, too.”

“Yeah, I know,” Enjolras said. He’d been there with Jehan a couple of times.

Grantaire scrunched up his nose and that did even worse things to Enjolras than the one-armed push-ups. “And would you maybe want to go try it?”

“I already have,” Enjolras said. But that was not what Grantaire wanted to know. Grantaire was asking if he wanted to go there with him and since Enjolras did want to, that had definitely been the wrong answer. “I wouldn’t mind trying it again,” he added quickly.

“Oh, okay,” Grantaire said, smiling faintly, “well…”

“I’m still going to take a shower first.”

“That’s… yeah, me too.” Grantaire said. “I really like your hair clips, by the way.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes. “Stop making fun of me, they’re keeping my hair out of my eyes, you should try that sometime.”

Grantaire snorted. “I wasn’t making fun of you. I think it looks cute.”

“Oh,” Enjolras only said, trying not to smile too broadly.


End file.
